In a long term evolution (LTE) technology, device to device (D2D) or uplink (Uplink, UL) convergence, a UL cross-radio access technology (RAT) multi-carrier technology, a multi-flow transmission scenario exists. In a multi-flow transmission scenario, a multi-flow control method may be adopted to split different radio bearers (RB) to different cells for data transmission. For example, a control plane bearer and a user plane bearer are transmitted in different cells separately, or different RBs are mapped to different cells.
In the multi-flow transmission scenario, transmission resources of different cells need to be occupied, and therefore, logic channels need to be mapped to different transport channels and/or mapped to different physical entities. However, according to an existing Media Access Control (MAC) layer function, all logic channels can only be mapped to a same transport channel and a same physical entity, and it cannot be implemented that logic channels corresponding to different services are mapped to different transport channels and/or physical entities.